Enamorándome de mi Rival
by luma guearte
Summary: Cuando nos conocimos te deteste por intentar arrebatar mi felicidad, en que momento cambio este sentimiento? cuando se nos fue de las manos? Universo alterno. EriolxShaoran
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: este fic es yaoi, relación hombrexhombre entre eriol y shaoran que se ira construyendo conforme avance la historia. Leve insinuación de ShaoranxYukito.

Notas al final del capitulo

 _"¿Por qué el odio sale con tanta facilidad? Y sin embargo el amor queda atrapado en el interior"_ \- anónimo.

Capítulo 1:

Primera encuentro

Shaoran Lee estaba nervioso recargado en la pared de ese lugar, vaya fiesta que se armó por el cumpleaños 21 de Sakura, sin duda Daidoji y Kinomoto no repararon en gastos. Vuelvo a servirme un poco de ponche de la mesa que se encuentra a mi lado para distraerme un poco mientras observo a las personas de la fiesta intentando encontrar un rostro conocido.

Iva vestido con una camisa verde oscuro, jeans negros y vans del mismo color, no era la mejor combinación pero él no le presto mucha importancia, chicas lo miraban coquetamente así que sabía que lucia bien de todos modos, suspira un poco mientras por fin logra ver a lo lejos a Sakura con su hermoso cabello suelto, vestido rojo y tacones negros, charlando con su hermano y … Yukito, sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer la figura de este último sonrojándose un poco, debía calmarse, lo suyo con Yukito fue dejado en el pasado, ellos dos siempre serian amigos además si no hubiera sido por que Yuki lo invito hace 3 años a ir de visita a Tokyo con los Kinomoto nunca conocería a Sakura, chica dulce que con una sonrisa logro hacer latir su corazón como loco…

Sin duda alguna hoy la invitaría a bailar…

Y si todo va bien…

Se confesaría al final de la noche y con suerte ella le correspondería…

…así sería….

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa entraba por la puerta de aquel enorme salón lleno de personas, llevaba puesto un saco azul con una camisa negra debajo, pantalón de vestir oscuro y un par de mocasines, realmente la fiesta era un poco más casual a como el venia pero ese era el toque de Eriol, elegante y sofisticado ante los demás, concentrándose un poco más intento encontrar entre ese mar de gente unos ojos amatistas.

Bingo

Se acercó hasta quedar detrás de la chica - Esta noche se ve hermosa señorita Tomoyo.

Con un leve brinco la nombrada se voltea a verlo quedando cara a cara – ¡Eriol! Pensé que no llegarías, estaba muy preocupada.

-Lamento mi demora, temo admitir que me sentía un tanto nervioso y decidí dormir un poco, solo que se me fue la hora encima – explica con esa usual sonrisa suya mientras se acomoda sus lentes.

\- Menos mal que llegaste, Sakurita estará muy feliz al verte- ante lo mencionado por Tomoyo, Eriol no puede evitar soltar un suspiro bajando un poco la mirada, hoy planeaba acercarse a Sakura y confesarle sus sentimientos, a los 16 años la conoció cuando fue de intercambio de Inglaterra a Japón, quedando deslumbrado por el carisma de la chica fue como lentamente termino enamorado de ella, lamentablemente a los 18 tuvo que regresar a su ciudad natal solo manteniendo comunicación con ella a través de cartas, gracias a los dioses pudo volver hace un 1 año. No sentía la misma intensidad de amor por ella que en aquel entonces pero no podía evitar pensar que ella era la correcta y con el tiempo regresaría el amor incondicional que secretamente profesaba en el pasado. Despego sus ojos del suelo para ver como Tomoyo lo veía preocupada, probablemente si Tomoyo no saliera con el hermano mayor de Sakura hubiese intentado algo con ella – ¿te sientes bien Eriol? Tal vez no es realmente correcto lo que sientes.

-No pierdo nada intentando, puede corresponderme y ser mi novia o rechazarme y quedar solo como amigos, en caso de que pase la segunda opción seguiré estando al lado de Sakura.

Tomoyo no estaba muy convencida pero Eriol igual era su amigo y lo apoyaría en lo que estuviera a su alcance, mas si se trataba por la felicidad de su amiga - Sakura está hablando con Touya y el joven Yukito, ¿por qué no vas un rato con Yamazaki para relajarte un poco? Iré con ella para llevarla a la mesa de ustedes, platica con ella un poco, la invitas a bailar y cuando sean las 12 de la noche la sacas al jardín y le confiesas tu amor ¡Sería tan hermoso! ¡¿Por qué no traje mi cámara?! – lamentaba con el brillo en sus ojos opacándose al darse cuenta que no grabaría el momento de la confesión, mínimo lo vera de lejos atesorando el recuerdo en su mente – ahh permíteme guiarte hasta la mesa- sujeta la mano de su acompañante para llevarlo con Yamazaki quien estaba siendo asfixiado por Chiharu.

Después de mucho tiempo se confesaría…

Ella era la indicada…

Algo la puso en su camino… al fin…

 _"Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable"_

* * *

-Monstruo no te vayas a comer todo el pastel

-¡Hermano, ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo!

-Touya deberías dejar a la pequeña Sakura en paz

-Pero Yukito la mounstruo mira con ojos de deseo el pastel, estoy seguro que si no la vigilamos va a desapare… ¡auch!- se soba su pobre pie que fue pisoteado por su hermana.

-¡No me lo voy a comer!

-Sakura! - antes de que Touya y Sakura empezaran a discutir nuevamente llega Tomoyo para alegría de Yukito que no sabía ya como calmarlos.

-¿Tomoyo ocurre algo?

-Sakura es muy desconsiderado no estar conviviendo con tus invitados, hace rato que llego Chiharu con Yamazaki y dicen que no pudieron encontrarte.

-Lo siento estaba ocupada con Touya arreglando las cosas para que sirvan las bebidas hasta que empezó a decirme monstruo.

-Touya no molestes a Sakurita.

El susodicho se acerca a ella para darle un beso en la frente- pero cariño hubieras visto como se le cae la baba cuando ve el pastel y…

-De todos modos no es razón para decirle así.

-Cariño.

-Corazón.

-Disculpaaa.

Ambos se separan sonrojados para prestar atención a sus acompañantes.

-Vamos Sakura- le toma la mano- con permiso joven Yukito, Touya- se van quedando solo ellos dos parados ahí.

-Admiro en cierto modo a la pequeña Tomoyo, mira que aguantarte tanto tiempo.

-No empieces Tsukishiro.

Este solo sonríe y regresa su mirada a los invitados, entre ellos figura una cara conocida – ¡Shaoran! – levanta la mano para que pueda verlo.

Shaoran responde de igual forma y se dirige a ellos.

-Hola Yukito, Kinomoto – nunca pudo llevarse bien con el hermano de Sakura.

-¿Mocoso que haces aquí?

-Sakura me invito.

-Es bueno que Sakura y tú se estén volviendo cercanos, ¿no es así Touya?

\- Mocoso cuida tus pasos, no queremos que aparezcas muerto en las noticias.

-Estoy preparado para todo Kinomoto.

Y vuelve una riña entre ambos mientras Yukito se lamenta de su mala suerte.

-Sakura- se para a recibirla y besarle su mano

-Eriol- sonrojada se sienta a su lado.

Tomoyo solo observa y sonríe feliz.

Ya un poco más avanzada la noche la conversación entre Sakura y Eriol se sentía amena, encerrados en una pequeña burbuja, justo lo que necesitaba el azabache para esta noche, escucho como ponían una música un poco más lenta mientras veía a parejas pasar a la pista de baile, era el momento.

-entonces Kero por estar jugando videojuegos en su celular casi quema la cocina, tuve que ayudarle o incendiaria todo su apartamento.

-Sakura

-y….¿pasa algo Eriol?

-Me encantaría seguir conversando pero serias tan amable de concederme esta pie…

-Sakura

-¿Shaoran?

-…¿?

Justo cuando estaba por invitar a la ojos jade llegan a interrumpirle, observando mejor al intruso ve que es alguien de su edad, ligeramente más alto que el, cabello de color como el chocolate, unos penetrantes ojos marrones, cejas tupidas, al parecer muy atractivo pero eso era lo de menos, este le estaba robando la atención de su amor.

-¡Shaoran!- se levanta para abrazarlo dejando de lado lo que Eriol estaba por decirle- que bueno que viniste.

Lo suelta para disgusto suyo – lamento no saludarte antes, no te encontraba – mentira descarada- y me distraje hace rato con tu hermano y Yukito- eso no era del todo mentira.

-No te preocupes, vamos a…

-Disculpa, no nos han presentado.

Ambos voltean a ver de donde proviene la voz.

Eriol al sentirse ignorado no pudo más que hacer notar su presencia poniéndose de pie y poniendo la mejor cara de poker que tenía extendió su mano de forma cortes, no podía permitir que lo vieran desconcertado ante la intromisión de aquel sujeto.

Shaoran se había armado de valor después de estar platicando con Yukito, se despidió de él y estando más relajado pudo percibir donde estaba Sakura, lo que no esperaba al obtener la atención de la susodicha es que alguien se interpusiera, centro su vista para verle y … quedo fascinado … piel jodidamente blanca, unos ojos azul grisáceo que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello azulado… hubiera seguido con su observación si no sintiera esa mirada un tanto amenazadora que le dirigía, no comprendiendo la razón pero regresándola de igual forma mientras le estrechaba la mano con algo de brusquedad.

Sakura sin notar el ambiente que se empieza a formar entre ellos sonríe con vergüenza- lo siento Eriol – se posiciona en medio de los dos para presentarlos- Eriol él es Shaoran Lee de Hong Kong, Shaoran él es Eriol Hiragizawa de Inglaterra, fue descortés de mi parte no presentarlos-les dedica una bella sonrisa a ambos.

Shaoran sonrojado desvía la mirada mientras Eriol solo le sonríe dulcemente.

Al fin comprendía, al parecer el castaño tiene planes similares al suyo, era una lástima ya que no iba a permitir que sucediera eso, tenía facilidad para leer a las personas y por lo que percibía se trataba de alguien indeciso y tímido, muy contrario a él que si bien llegaba a sentir lo mismo al lado de la castaña, sabia controlarse y mantenerse en total calma al momento de actuar.

Sin embargo, no pudo percibir en el momento en que Shaoran con su sonrojo más disimulado agarro la mano de Sakura para sorpresa de ella y la arrastra al centro de la pista para pedirle de manera rápida y un tanto trabada que bailara con él.

Sakura hubiese aceptado pero…

…ya todos se dispersaban porque el momento de la tonada lente había terminado y solo quedaban los dos parados ahí.

-Es momento de servir el pastel monstruo, ven conmigo y ¡tú niñato! Aléjate de mi hermana-Touya los separa y se lleva con él a una Sakura riñéndole por tratar mal a sus amigos.

Eriol y Shaoran abandonados.

Pero eso no se quedaría así, aún faltaba la confesión bajo la luna.

Solo que existía un problema.

Aquel sujeto que quería arrebatarle a la linda japonesa.

* * *

…

..

Alrededor de una hora había pasado desde que lo separaron de Sakura, para desgracia suya no podía encontrarla ni siquiera con ayuda de las amigas de la chica, entiéndase Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, estas últimas llegando hace poco.

Derrotado estaba por regresar a su mesa cuando ve por la ventana que da a un enorme jardín a quien buscaba.

Con ese crió inglés.

Debía de intervenir.

Tenía todo preparado, solo faltaba que Sakura dejara de hablar por celular con su padre para poder hacer su confesión. Aprovechando que Tomoyo distraería al hermano de Sakura (para desgracia de ella, que tampoco vería la confesión en persona), la invito a dar un paseo por el enorme jardín que se encontraba rodeando el salón y respectivamente sentarse en una banca de madera a relajarse un poco con el viento refrescante acompañado de una luna llena.

Ahora que lo pensaba Shaoran significaba lobo según recordaba.

Luna llena y conoce a un lobito.

Eso le recordaba a cierta frase.

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando por fin escucha a la chica guardando su celular y voltea a verle.

-¿Eriol que planeabas decirme hace rato?

-Sakura, antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que sin importar tu respuesta estaré siempre a tu lado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No se que trates de decir pero pase lo que pase todo estará bien entre nosotros.

-Sakura yo…

-¡Sakura!

Se aproximaban a ellos el hermano de Sakura junto con su amigo de lentes, Yukito Tsukishiro,si no mal recuerda.

-¿Touya, Yukito que hacen aquí?

-No te encontrábamos por ningún lado, alguien nos avizo que estabas aquí, ¿que estaban haciendo? – se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño mira a Hiragizawa con recelo -, algunos invitados empiezan a irse.

\- mmm Eriol que me ibas a decir?

El nombrado que se mantuvo callado todo ese tiempo niega con la cabeza- no es nada importante, en otro momento te lo diré – le regala una sonrisa comprensiva- igual planeo ya retirarme.

-Gracias por asistir, nos vemos en la universidad Eriol y ten una bonita noche – se va dejándolo solo a él en ese lugar, no sucedió lo que esperaba pero ya tendría otra oportunidad de confesarse.

Cuando los ve atravesar la puerta para ir al salón por fin dirige su mirada a unos árboles que se encontraban a espaldas de el – se que estas ahí, y también que fuiste tú quien le dijo a Kinomoto donde estábamos.

Ya sin la entrada sorpresa que planeaba hacer, sale de su escondite – tenía que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que me arrebaten a Sakura.

Eriol mostro una sonrisa juguetona.

Al parecer el tal Lee podía ser tímido pero, vaya que era impulsivo. Y no pudo tener mayor razón cuando este se acercó a pasos gigantescos hasta el para agarrarlo de su ropa levantándolo solo un poco.

-No te burles Hiragizawa, yo obtendré el amor de Sakura.

Divertido aun por la situación, logra soltarse del agarre del lobito – ¿realmente crees lograrlo?

Shaoran le devuelve una mirada retadora.

-Por lo que percibo te dejas llevar mucho por tus emociones, eso te da cierta desventaja pero mientras puedas controlarte tú mismo, te aseguro que te convertirás en un oponente fuerte – viendo su mirada desconcertada, aprovecha para irse – yo igual no me rendiré, nos vemos Lee.

Ya cuando ve alejarse a Hiragizawa puede respirar un poco mejor, era verdad que no sabía controlarse del todo pero que se lo echaran en cara era un golpe para su orgullo. Sin embargo no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco, aunque se burlara de él, eso no le quitaba lo seductor y misterioso de su porte, hubiera sido buena mas amigable con el esa noche si no fuera porque se volvió su rival.

Exacto, lo ve como su competencia por el amor de la chica que lo hace suspirar. Debía mantenerse al margen y mirarlo con desprecio para no dejarse llevar por su cara de niño bueno.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se retira del lugar un rato después despidiéndose de todos.

Esto era la guerra.

…

..

Lástima que ambos no sabían cómo terminaría esta lucha.

Sin saber que su destino se selló cuando se vieron a los ojos.

El futuro sería interesante.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Hola! Esta es mi segunda historia, la primera es acosando que acabo de subir ya que soy nueva autora (si gusta puedo darle una leída), muchas gracias por leer, espero me acompañes hasta el final, pero debo aclarar ciertas cosas:

que casi no existe material aquí de esta pareja pero me gusta mucho y decidí hacer una historia que no se centrara en el angust ( cosa que hacen las historias de ellos aquí en mayormente), mas bien planeo hacer un romance que vaya surgiendo lentamente, con sus momentos dramáticos pero aun así con un final feliz ( eso se los aseguro, ya está planeado el final), realmente no pienso poner lemon porque a la idea de historia que tengo no creo que sea de gran importancia, ya si usted lector me lo pide intentare introducirlo.

respeto, por lo mismo que casi no se da esta pareja no me gustaría toparme con comentarios ofensivos, yo escribo esto por gusto y para darles una historia linda a quienes igual les guste la pareja.

Planeo actualizar cada semana si me es posible, perdón por mis faltas de ortografía, como comente soy nueva y intentare mejorar, acepto consejos y críticas constructivas que me den.

Muchas gracias si te tomaste la molestia de leer las notas de autor.

Algun review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: este fic es yaoi, relación hombrexhombre entre eriol y shaoran que se ira construyendo conforme avance la historia. Leve insinuación de ShaoranxYukito.

Notas al final del capitulo.

* * *

 _"Un chico normal y corriente se ha cruzado en mi vida. Cambiando el orden de lo normal y transformando lo corriente. A primera vista "- Enrique Mulet._

Capítulo 2:

Salida Parte 1

Otra vez bosteza disimuladamente para que su profesor de turno no lo viera, la carrera para ser abogado le gustaba, pero desde que cambiaron su horario entrando más temprano se le dificultaba poner atención en la primeras dos clases.

-Eriol es hora de irnos.

Voltea a ver a Tomoyo que se encontraba parada a su lado, compartía solo unas cuantas clases con la chica, en cambio con Sakura solo una.

Le regala una sonrisa- no hagamos esperar a Sakura-, verían a la chica para que Tomoyo pudiera darle una copia de las fotografías que se tomaron el día de su cumpleaños, de eso ya 2 semanas.

Salen los dos hasta llegar al pasillo principal donde la chica los esperaba, la encontraron dándoles la espalda mientras platicaba con alguien, al acercarse pudieron ver que era un hombre de cabello castaño.

Shaoran Lee.

* * *

Shaoran estaba nervioso dando vueltas de un lado a otro, se encontraba afuera de la universidad de Sakura, pensaba pedirle que salieran una vez acabaran las clases de ella.

Logro verla cerca de la entrada, se acercó a paso veloz intentando no llamar la atención, no formaba parte de la institución pues él estudiaba en otra parte, no quería que lo sacaran pensando algo mal de él.

Sakura tenía volteada la cara al lado contrario de él, por lo que aprovecho y de planto un beso en su mejilla, logrando capturar la atención de ella – Shaoran que sorpresa que estés aquí.

-Hola -sonríe -, la razón es porque quería saber si estarías ocupada esta tarde.

Frunce un poco el ceño intentando recordar si tenía algún pendiente – no recuerdo, pero podría mandarte un mensaje para ver si estoy libre, ¿necesitas mi ayuda Shaoran?

Estaba por contestarle cuando pude ver que detrás de la chica dos personas se detenían, era la amiga se Sakura, Tomoyo y … Hiragizawa, sus ojos chocaron con los del inglés, causándole una corriente eléctrica que atravesaba su espina dorsal, desde la última vez que lo vio no podía dejar de pensar en él, no quería indagar si eso era bueno o malo.

Sakura al ver la mirada de su acompañante observando algo a sus espaldas, voltea encontrando a sus amigos – chicos, no sabía que ya habían salido.

-Se demoró un poco la clase Sakura, es bueno verle joven Lee.

-Lo mismo digo Daidouji, Hiragizawa.

-Por favor llámame Eriol, Shaoran.

Los tres voltean a verlo sorprendidos por la confianza que Eriol se auto-impuso para con Shaoran. Este último queriendo moler ese lindo rostro a golpes por intentar pasarse de listo, aunque muy a su pesar debía de controlarse, demostrarle a Hiragizawa que podía darle una vuelta a su partida.

-Estoy feliz que se lleven bien- comento Sakura al notar la tensión que se forma entre ambos chicos – Tomoyo, ¿me darías la copia no es así? – intenta cambiar de tema.

-Oh si, toma-se lo pasa.

-Bueno yo me voy.

Lo detiene de su chamarra- Shaoran creí que me necesitabas esta tarde.

-Olvídalo, pasare a recogerte cuando salgas y te contare.

-Esta bi…

-Sakura, recuerda que acordamos ir a la biblioteca del centro por los libros que nos encargaron.

-Es verdad.

-Eriol.

-Shaoran.

Pensándolo bien, al diablo el auto-control.

Estaba por lanzarle un insulto y golpearlo cuando interviene la amiga de Sakura – Lee por que no vienes por los tres, vamos al centro por los libros que necesitaran, y pasamos los 4 una tarde agradable conversando todos.

Shaoran estaba por negarse hasta que vio la mirada ilusionada de la castaña, por lo que aceptó a regañadientes- Pasare a las 2 por ustedes, debo irme tengo clases-.

Despidiéndose solo de Sakura y su amiga, ignorando a Eriol, sale por la entrada hasta dar con su lindo auto azul.

Ya los tres que se quedaron atrás lo vieron partir, Sakura yendo a su clase y Tomoyo junto con Eriol regresando a la suya.

En el camino Eriol no pudo evitar preguntarle a Tomoyo- ¿tú ya lo conocías?

-Sí, Sakura nos presentó hace un año, justo un día antes de que regresaras. Era muy serio cuando lo conocí y se ponía a la defensiva con facilidad, pero pude ver que contigo actúa… "diferente".

-Él también quiere a Sakura como algo más que un amigo, es normal que sienta recelo a mí porque deseo lo mismo que él.

Tomoyo no quería decirle que _"diferente"_ se refería a la actitud del chico desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando ella conoció a Lee este la miro la primera vez con el ceño fruncido y desconfianza plasmada en su cara, pero con Eriol, ella desde su lugar pudo ver que la primera mirada que el castaño le dio al inglés fue una cargada de fascinación, que se desenvolvieran las cosas después de modo que terminaran mal, ya fue por la reacción de ambos, decidió no intervenir y dejar que las cosas surjan como quieran. Aunque tenía un presentimiento de lo que sucedería entre ellos.

Ante el silencio de Eriol prosiguió con lo que sabía del castaño- Es mayor que nosotros por un año, estudia arqueología, y Sakura lo conoce gracias a Yukito, se lleva muy bien con el papá de ella y muy mal con Touya.

Eriol solo sonrió, lo raro hubiera sido que se llevara bien con el hermano de la chica, del señor Fujitaka no le sorprendía, él era muy amable además de tener conocimientos sobre arqueología, cosa que Shaoran al parecer estudiaba.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y no hablaron más.

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol esperaban al castaño en la entrada de la escuela.

 _Pip ,pip_

Los tres voltearon al escuchar el pitido. Frente a ellos se encontraba un auto azul, "Volkswagen Voyage" pensaba Eriol, como todo hombre tenía conocimientos sobre marca de autos. Lo único malo al parecer era que parecía un poco gastado.

-Suban.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera irse en el asiento de adelante con Shaoran, Tomoyo le susurro en el oído que se fuera atrás con ella pues quería contarle algo, además de permitir que Eriol y Shaoran pudieran conocerse mejor.

Shaoran contaba hasta diez en su mente al ver que ellas se irían en la parte trasera y tendría que irse adelante con Eriol.

En el trascurso del camino solo se escuchaba los breves murmullos de las chicas y la música proveniente de la radio.

Todo iba bien hasta que se escuchó…

Aquella canción…

*A thousand miles-Vanessa Carlton (versión al español).

 _…Haciendo mi camino ciudad abajo_  
 _Caminando rápido, caras que pasan_  
 _Y yo estoy en el límite de casa_  
 _Mirando inexpresivamente hacia delante_  
 _Simplemente haciendo mi manera, haciendo una señal_  
 _A través del gentío_  
 _Y te necesito_  
 _Y te necesito_  
 _Y ahora me pregunto_

 _Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo_  
 _¿Tú crees que el tiempo me pasaría?_  
 _Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas_  
 _Si solamente pudiera verte esta noche_

 _Siempre es en momentos como estos cuando pienso en ti_  
 _Y me pregunto si alguna vez tú piensas en mi_  
 _Porque todo está tan mal y yo no pertenezco_  
 _Viviendo en tu preciosa memoria_  
 _Porque te necesito_  
 _Y te necesito_  
 _Y ahora me pregunto…_

Las chicas cantaban libremente al reconocer la canción, en cambio ambos sin darse cuenta igual lo hacían en voz baja.

 _…Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas_  
 _Si solamente pudiera verte esta noche_

 _Siempre es en momentos como estos cuando pienso en ti_  
 _Y me pregunto si alguna vez tú piensas en mi_  
 _Porque todo está tan mal y yo no pertenezco_  
 _Viviendo en tu preciosa memoria_  
 _Porque te necesito_  
 _Y te necesito_  
 _Y ahora me pregunto…_

Ambos voltearon a verse cuando empezaron a cantar más fuerte, siendo aún ignorados por las chicas, no pudieron evitar sonreírse el uno al otro al reconocer que les gustaba la canción, una cosa en común de tantas que tendrían más adelante.

 _…´Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo_  
 _¿Tú crees que el tiempo me pasaría?_  
 _Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas_  
 _Si solamente pudiera verte esta noche_

 _Yo, yo no quiero que sepas_  
 _Yo, yo me ahogo en tu memoria_  
 _Yo, yo no quiero que esto se vaya_  
 _Yo, yo no sé... sé …_

Eriol estaba sorprendido de la sonrisa que le estaba brindando Shaoran, le recordaba un poco a la expresión que hizo cuando lo vio por primera vez, sin saber muy bien porque aparta la vista de él, sintiéndose levemente intimidado por la mirada que recibía, cosa extraña ya que sabía siempre manejar cosas así.

Shaoran solo niega un poco con la cabeza sin sentirse ofendido por la acción de su acompañante, centrando su vista al camino.

 _…Haciendo mi camino ciudad abajo_  
 _Caminando rápido_  
 _Caras que pasan y yo estoy en el límite de casa_  
 _Mirando inexpresivamente hacia delante_  
 _Simplemente haciendo mi manera, haciendo una señal_  
 _A través del gentío_  
 _Y te necesito_  
 _Y te necesito_  
 _Y ahora me pregunto_

 _Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo_  
 _¿Tu crees que el tiempo me pasaría?_  
 _Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas_  
 _Si solamente pudiera verte..._

 _Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo_  
 _¿Tu crees que el tiempo me pasaría?_  
 _Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas_  
 _Si solamente pudiera verte..._  
 _Si solamente pudiera tenerte esta noche_

…

..

Fin de la Primera Parte

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Espero les gustara este capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar. No se preocupen, continuare con la historia hasta el final aunque no tenga muchos lectores ( si pueden difundan la palabra de que existe un fic actual de EriolxShao! Ok no :v es bromis jaja), me encantaron sus comentarios, espero sigan la historia hasta el final y lamento el capítulo corto, estuve muy ocupada hoy y de seguro mañana también, por lo que decidí dividir el capítulo por partes (no se si serán 2 o 3).

 **Guest** y **ivannarellano.2111** , mil gracias por comentar.

Tambien como una aclaración extra que mas adelante se tocara pero creo apropiado decir es:

Eriol por el momento es Hetero-kun pero como veremos la presencia de cierto castaño lo hará dudar.

Shaoran es bisexual (atracción a hombres y mujeres), de ahí que se fije en Eriol o Yuki pero guste de Sakura , como dije mas adelante se aclara el tema.

Si tienen otra duda, sugerencia o opinión por favor déjala en los comentarios, eso me haría muy feliz.

Perdón por los errores ortográficos. Prometo no tardarme para la segunda parte.

*A thousand miles-Vanessa Carlton (versión al español): la canción esta en ingles pero decidí poner la versión traducida, sale en la peli de Donde están las rubias, la puse como broma pero salió un momento medio romanticón jajaja.

Gracias por leer.

Algún review?


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: este fic es yaoi, relación hombrexhombre entre eriol y shaoran que se ira construyendo conforme avance la historia. Leve insinuación de ShaoranxYukito.

Notas al final del capitulo

* * *

 _"Un chico normal y corriente se ha cruzado en mi vida. Cambiando el orden de lo normal y transformando lo corriente. A primera vista" - Enrique Mulet_

Capítulo 2:

Salida Parte 2

Lo que faltaba para llegar a su destino lo pasaron en absoluto silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Un Eriol un poco confundido con lo que acaba de pasar.

Una Tomoyo analizando lo que pudo apreciar.

Un Shaoran sorprendido y divertido a la vez.

Una Sakura intentando calcular cuántos libros podrá comprar.

-Listo, hemos llegado.

-Shaoran, no quiero ser grosera pero considero que deberías comprar otro automóvil.

-Exacto.

-Cierra boca cuatro ojos, ¿porque lo dices Sakura?

-Se atoro de nuevo la puerta Shaoran, como las veces pasadas- por más que ella intentaba no se abría la puerta, solo un pequeño fallo de unos cuantos miles del auto al que anteriormente se ha subido cuando pasaba por ella.

-No te "ofendas" Shaoran pero tu auto es un tanto _inservible._

Dirigiendo su mirada fulminante no a Sakura si no a la persona sentada a su lado que aparecía de nuevo con una sonrisa ladeada – MI auto no es inservible, solo está un poco viejo, azuli solo necesita unas cuantas reparaciones.

-Interesante que le pusieras nombre, se ve que tu soledad sirve para algo.

-¡Serás tan…!

-Chicos llevamos aquí 10 minutos deberíamos salir de azuli, sal de mi lado Sakura, la mía si abre.

-Gracias Tomoyo.

Todos salieron del auto dirigiéndose a la biblioteca inmediatamente, no querían perder demasiado tiempo en ese lugar.

O por lo menos ese era el plan ya que Eriol tardaba más de lo conveniente escogiendo libros argumentando que " _debía estar seguro que era el correcto"_ , una cosa era que para 4 se tardara a lo mucho 40 minutos, era solo un poco aceptable, pero ¡¿1 hora y media?! , Shaoran estaba pensando seriamente que lo sucedido en el auto solo fue un breve lapsus de ingenuidad y en realidad el inglés había vuelto a la normalidad, molestándolo incluso frente a Sakura.

-Maldición, lo peor del es que las chicas se aburrieron de esperar y se fueron a ver ropa mientras yo espero a Eriol –por mucho que le guste la castaña no podría soportar ir de tienda en tienda viendo vestidos o faldas rosadas, ¡él era muy hombre! – hablando de Eriol, ¿Dónde se metió?

Por estar metido en sus pensamientos, y hablando solo al parecer pues una señora se le queda viendo raro, ignoro el momento en que se fue entre los estantes, perdiéndose en ellos.

Un poco fastidiado intenta buscarlo, tardo unos veinte minutos cuando por fin lo encontró esperándolo en la entrada del lugar, con libros pagados en mano y una sonrisa divertida, estaba empezando a creer que su teoría de hace rato era verdadera.

-Sakura me mandó un mensaje de que nos esperaba en la fuente de sodas a dos cuadras de aquí. ¿Sucede algo? Te vez un poco irritado.

-Maldito, a la próxima te dejare aquí botado.

-¿Abra próxima vez?, ¿debería considerarlo como una cita de tu parte?

-¡¿Qué?! Olvi-da-da-lo.

-¿Eso es un no?

-¡Ahg!

A grandes zancadas salió Shaoran del lugar, con Eriol siguiéndolo divertido por la situación.

* * *

Durante el breve camino no dejo de molestar al chico hasta encontrar su destino.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto, quisiera recompensarles por la espera.

-No importa Eriol, estoy feliz de que por fin podamos disfrutar lo que nos queda.

Shaoran frunce su ceño al percatar que la atención se fue sobre el inglés – ¿Podríamos irnos por favor? ¿A dónde quieren ir?

Tomoyo contesto inmediatamente -Hay un café cerca de aquí donde venden postres deliciosos, podemos ir a comer ahí, ¿qué opinan?

-¡Es una gran idea!

Caminaron durante unos pocos minutos hasta que al fin llegaron al establecimiento.

Entro Sakura seguida de Tomoyo junto con Eriol y al final Shaoran. Se decidieron sentar en una mesa del fondo que tenía a un lado un ventanal con vista a las calles de Tomoeda.

En el breve lapsus de camino a la mesa Tomoyo aprovecho para susurrarle algo a Eriol.

-¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo de la biblioteca? Si te llevas mal con el no quiero que involucren a Sakura.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Eriol.

Dedicándole una sonrisa contesto- Todo esta bien.

No muy convencida pero queriendo dejar el tema por el momento pendiente, Tomoyo agarra a Sakura para que se sentara a su lado. Quedando Eriol y Shaoran juntos.

Pidieron cada quien lo que comería, mientras los traían Sakura planeaba que tema sacar a relucir para terminar con el silencio de la mesa- Eriol, me habías comentado que necesitabas un nuevo lugar donde quedarte, ¿no? que le sucedió a tu departamento.

-Mi hermana llego hace poco junto con su novio a vivir, el departamento es de ella y dice que no le incomoda mi presencia, pero me siento de mas por lo que he decidido mudarme.

Shaoran se reía internamente por ello…

-Shaoran tiene una habitación desocupada desde que se fue su compañero, podrías ir a vivir con el.

… esperen, ¿Qué acaban de decir?

-¡Oh!,¿ es verdad?

-Hace tiempo que busca uno pero ninguno logra quedarse.

Mierda.

-Lo que pasa es que ninguno logra aguantar vivir conmigo, no lo soportaras – por los dioses que alguien detuviera a Sakura.

Tomoyo que hasta el momento estuvo calla decide intervenir- eso estaría bien, Eriol es muy tranquilo joven Lee, le aseguro que no le causara molestias.

-Sería fantástico, haci se conocerían mejor y eso me haría muy feliz. ¡Podría ir a visitarlos seguido ya que Shaoran no vive lejos de mi casa!

Ambos chicos se sonrojan levemente al imaginar que podrían pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Me encantaría estar contigo querido Shaoran, además como negárseles a hermosas jovencitas que desean su humildad conmigo.

Maldito inglés.

-Oh podría decirle a Touya si puede darte la habitación de invitados de nuestra cas…

-¡NO, El estará muy bien conmigo! Querido amigo, al finalizar este mes seremos inseparables - ni muerto permitiría que se quedara en su casa, antes prefería cargar con él, ya se ingeniaría algo para que se fuera.

-¡Si, después vayamos por un helado, esto amerita una celebración!

Pasaron un rato mas en el lugar hablando sobre el traslado del Eiol al departamento de Shaoran, bueno la que principalmente hablaba era Sakura con Eriol que contestaba con la cabeza ante sus preguntas, soltando un comentario cuando sea correspondiente.

Tomoyo solo observaba a ambos, estaba segura que algo surgiría de allí, ¿qué porque no apoyaba a Eriol para quedarse con Sakura? Simple. Consideraba que el amor actual que le tenía a la castaña era solo fraternal, y el que quisiera una relación con ella era solo mero capricho de un sueño adolescente, de esas veces que quisiste algo tanto que harías lo posible por tenerlo aunque ya después de tiempo no sepas ni porque lo querías. Además, hace unos días su amiga le dijo que estaba enamorada… pero esa persona no era ninguno de ellos.

Shaoran solo quería que la tierra lo tragase, si haber estado con Eriol solo dos veces lo a confundido demasiado, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría en su estadía con el.

Que un dios tenga piedad y lo mate.

* * *

Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza, eh estado muy ocupada y apenas pude terminar el capítulo, lo mas seguro es que igual tarde en subri el siguiente, pero no abandonare la historia! Se los prometo!

Muchas gracias **Laura, Guest** y **ivannarellano.2111** por comentar!

Por favor escriban un review para saber que tal les parecio el capítulo.

Bueno al parecer Eriol se mudara con Shaoran, que sucederá ahí? Se terminaran matando? O ambos caerán ante sus encantos? Jajaja vale me calmo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Algún review?


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: este fic es yaoi, relación hombrexhombre entre eriol y shaoran que se ira construyendo conforme avance la historia. Leve insinuación de ShaoranxYukito.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Nuevo Compañero.

Shaoran se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, habían pasado tres días desde aquella salida entre los cuatro, hoy Eriol se mudaría a su departamento y tendrían que ir acomodando lo que fuera posible ya que mañana traerían las cosas que le faltaban al inglés – Espero como mínimo que no sea tan ruidoso – amaba el silencio, le transmitía mucha paz y hubiera seguido acostado de no ser porque se escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

Al abrirla lo ve junto con ¿Sakura?

-Hola Shaoran.

-Sakura por favor pasa, Eriol.

-Shaoran.

Ambos dejan las cajas que traían en el sofá, el primero en hablar es Eriol – Iré por las maletas que faltan, no me tardo.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-Esta bien así, no me gustaría que dañes tus delicadas manos.

-¡Eriol! Me avergüenzas.

Con una sonrisa atraviesa la puerta, le causaba demasiada gracias ver las muecas que hacia el chino cuando le hablaba así a la castaña y estaba seguro que las disfrutaría a un más cuando le enseñara que no era el único nuevo compañero que tendría.

Mientras en el departamento Shaoran abría el contenido de las cajas para ordenar las cosas que trajeron – En esta vienen muchos libros, lo mejor es que estén en su cuarto y no en la sala.

-Shaoran.

-Y esta otra tiene un traste de comida para animales ¿para que quiere esto?

-Shao.

-¿Sera un fetiche?

-SHAORAN LI.

-¡AH! No me grites en la oreja Sakura.

-No me hacías caso – intenta no lucir nerviosa ante lo que dirá – necesito que me ayudes con algo, planeaba decirlo la vez pasada pero estaban Eriol y Tomoyo y me dio mucha pena.

-Puedes confiar en mi Sakura, te ayudare en lo que quieras – aunque lo pensaba podría sacar ventaja de eso – ¿Qué te parece si salimos un día que tengas libre y me lo cuentas?

-No me gustaría molestarte.

-Estar contigo me gusta Sakura.

La nombrada voltea a verlo ligeramente ruborizada – Yo…

-¡Ya volví! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Interrumpí algo? – había logrado llegar en tiempo record, no quería dejarlos solos pero tenía que ir por lo que faltaba y de paso pagar al taxi que los llevo – Sakura tu hermano esta abajo, llego antes por ti.

-¿Qué? Al parecer nos tardamos subiendo tus cosas al taxi Eriol.

-Perdóname por favor.

-No hay problema, nos vemos y Shaoran te marco después.

Cuando se va el castaño ve que su compañero trae algo peludo en su mano izquierda mientras en la derecha tiene una maleta enorme.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí? – señala la bola peluda que al parecer se estaba moviendo _"que rayos…"_.

-Se llama Spinel – deja su maleta de lado y lo levanta con sus dos manos dejándolo frente a la cara del castaño – Es mi gato.

Shaoran lo ve detenidamente.

Era muy pequeño, tenía el pelo negro un tanto liso, y lo que llamaba más la atención eran sus ojos azules enormes, aunque sinceramente el gato le daba la impresión de….

-Parece amargado, está un poco feo.

Eriol parecía apunto de tener una crisis nerviosa, eso no salió como lo planeo – No te metas con mi pequeño Spi, puede ser un poco amargado pero es de los gatos más lindos que veras en la vida, lo que si es feo es tu carcacha a la que llamas azuli.

-Ella no viene al punto, nunca dijiste que tenías gato y ya me hacía yo ideas raras.

-Nunca preguntaste, ¿que ideas te hiciste?

-Em…este pues… debemos de poner reglas – me fui a cerrar la puerta mientras el con su gato se sentaba en el sillón mas cercano.

-Anda, te escuchamos.

Con toda la seriedad que pudo se paro frente a el y empezó a enumerar cada regla con su mano – Regla número uno : no hacer demasiado ruido, dos: nos turnaremos para hacer la limpieza y la comida, tres: si traes a alguna persona tanto tu como yo debemos avisarle al otro. Por último el gato puede quedarse solo si esta educado.

-No tengo problema con ninguna de las reglas, por lo de Spi no te preocupes, tiene mejores modales que un humano.

-Eso espero, te ayudare a acomodar tus cosas para acabar pronto y hacer la cena.

-Eres todo un caballero.

-No empieces.

Shaoran lo guio hasta la habitación que sería suya, debía de admitir que era lo suficiente grande y que a pesar de estar desocupada se veía que estaba muy limpia – Gracias por dejarme estar aquí – admitió con sinceridad.

Shaoran solo le sonrió en respuesta y se fue para darle privacidad de acomodar sus cosas. Ya en su habitación le manda un mensaje a Sakura.

" _En cuanto puedas llámame para poder vernos"_

Esta cita debía de salirle perfecta, no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco tan solo con imaginar cómo seria.

Lo que Shaoran no sabía era que Eriol los escucho y ya tenía un plan en mente de lo que haría los siguientes días.

En definitiva se la pasarla en grande con él.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola y perdón por tardarme. Espero actualizar la siguiente semana. No encontré una frase acorde al capítulo, deshonra a mi y mi familia ¿?

 **:** gracias por comentar, respecto a lo de la cita ya se vio en este capítulo y en el siguiente, en el anterior ya no lo metí porque planeaba cerrarlo con la idea de Eriol mudándose con Shao.

 **Ivanna21 :** ya veremos cómo se la pasaran ambos jaja, vivir con ellos sería muy divertido ( lástima que no son reales )

Por favor dejen un comentario para saber su opinión, eso me alegraría mucho! Incluso cualquier consejo, idea o sugerencia para la historia será tomada en cuenta.

Por cierto, ¿a dónde les gustaría que fuera la cita de Sakura y Shaoran? Déjenme su respuesta en los comentarios.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
